


Sweet Childe of Mine

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [1]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cybertron
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron had returned again and was threathening Earth's safety, but before the day of the war two people meet on the Jungle Planet with one of them making a promise... a promise which will decide the future of a child with a hidden power...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Well today I realized tha I have Minos my new laptop since almost two weeks and have no posted story with him on the net...leave alone a written fic, but unfortunately...well partialy I'm doing a translating job so it takes up almost all of my free time, but this is about getting paid so...
> 
> In another way this is my pathetic explaination why I haven't posted anything new, but no worry I will eventualy get to continue my writings and also manage to get these new fic ideas out of my head. Yep you can kind of except from me in the hopefuly near future a fic for the fandoms Toriko, Gormiti: Nature Unleashed and Transformers: Prime, but before that I will post up my Cybertron fic which had been started in mid July of 2008. Also note that when doing that fic had been my frist try with that fandom and the writing about living-mechanic beings so sorry for those fans and authors who are more versed in this fandom then me and there are quieit a few which brilliant fics up here.

The sun begun to set over the endless forests of the Jungle Planet, giving the once blue sky an orange coluor, in one of the deserted clearings stood two figures, face to face with each other. 

“I wouldn't have expected you to come here. It was a rather long time ago that I saw you.” said the leader of the Jungle Planet in his Beast-modus, the other cloaked figure only nodded their head before giving their verbal reply to the other. 

“Yes, it was really a long time ago that we saw each other Scourge…” the figure said softly while looking up at the Dragon. 

“What brings you here to me, I have already sent my best men to Earth.” the Mech replied while trying to understaned the ground for the meeting, no matter if he secrectly relished it.

“I know and Optimus is very happy for your help, but you know that has Megatron returned and is fighting against Earth and…” at that the figure looked down at her cloak under which something moved, draing the Dragon's opcitc to the spot. “…I have a bad feeling that we may not return from the mission we will attend tomorrow, but we need to go so… I wanted to ask you if something happens and none of us three returns, would you please take care of my daughter…” the figure said in a pleading tone while opening her cloak, revealing a little child which was probably only five months old. 

The Dragon looked wide sensored at the little child, he knew about the marriage, but not the the existence of an offspring, it made him feel conflicted somehow, but he knew what was the right answer and he hated making others wait on him. 

“I promise you that as long as you don’t return I will take care of her.” Scrouge finally said as he transformed into his mech form and the young woman carefuly gave her child over to her new guardian, a sense of peace settling over her from the thought that the other would hold onto this promisse, no matter what, she just knew it deep inside. 

“Thank you.” she said while leaning over and giving the Ruler a kiss on the check which made him blush. “Her name is Clara” and with that she pulled her hood down and begun to walk to the portal which would take her right to the Autobot base wehre her husband and brother-in-law were waiting for her so that they could go over everything before it is time to depart.

“Wait.” he said and she turned around for one last time. 

“What is it?” she asked couriously. 

“Take care of yourself…Lori…” he said and watched her smile at him one last time and then she was gone in the portal, but after she left a deep and painful feeling begun to rise in his chestplate, in some way he felt the same bad feeling as her, that they saw eachother for the last time… 

To be continued…


	2. Keeping a promise

Scourge was standing on a gigantic cliff, the same cliff he stood on that faithful day when he first met Optimus and the Autobots. A deep sight escaped the Dragon Mech while he looked up at the blue horizont. The sun was shining down on the Jungle Planet which looked so peaceful, as if never touched by anarchy, war or worry. 

Earth was also peaceful again; Megatron and his Decepticons disappeared as quickly as they re-appeared, leaving destroyed cities and burned down forests behind, but with some help Earth soon regained her strength back. At the name of the Decepticon leader Scourge felt his whole system boil with anger and deep hatred. If he would have known then, if only he would have listened to what the others said, then he would have never joined in the ranks of the Decepticons! No matter if he had realized his mistake, it had been to late to stop some things from happening.

Lori was right, he was really a self-centered, ignorant, idiot.

At the thought of the young human he first met here in his home he felt a pang of pain, but also warmth. She was really special, such a breakable body hiding such a strong and passionate spirit. She really was worth his respect; he smiled at the memory of her standing on his throne while pouting about the fact that he called her ‘little sister’. Another sigh escaped his mouth piece. 

“If she would have been a femme I probably would have asked her to be my mate…” he said as suddenly his sensors alarmed him about someone nearing. The planet Lord looked down to notice his friend standing down there in his Beast-modus like he himself. 

“Scourge!” yelled suddenly a soft voice and he looked down at the little girl who was looking up at him smiling and waving while sitting on the back of the blue wolf. She had long black hair and pale skin, all in all she resembled a certain fiery spirited girl whom he had the honor to meet in his life, only her eyes belonged to her father and her liking for mechanics. 

“Lori…I kept my promise to protect and to rise her when you are gone…, but every day I look at her it is as if you would stand again in front of me, just like on that day we first meet…” he whispered to himself before he jumped down to the duo, landing with a great ‘thumph’ in front of Snarl. “Had you fun by Sensei?” he asked the little girl who nodded her head eagerly. 

“Uhum, Backstop-sensei had taught me very much today.” she said smiling. Their old sensei had decided that because Clara will stay on the Jungle Planet, that she should learn about her rules, but also about many other things which were related to her human heritage and to that of other planets. 

“That is good, now come you two it is time for lunch.” he said while walking nearer to Snarl and leaning a bit down so that Clara had the chance to climb on his back. It was a bit strange to believe for the ones who knew the leader, that he was now taking care of the girl since six full years and never complaining about it. Some of them who knew about his meeting with Optimus Prime and his followers naturaly heard about a young human girl who left a great impression on the Dragon, but no one of them knew how deep that young human had impressed Scourge. 

“Yay!” Clara squalled in joy on his back as the two Beat-bots walked alongside each other in the direction of the castle. 

“You know Scourge, I’m probably the one who knows you the best, beside our sensei that is, and I come to a realization.” Snarl said toning his audio sensors in a way that Clara would not notice that the two bots started speaking with each other. 

“I know and what is this thing you have realized my old friend?” at that Snarl grinned, in a way he liked to hear from the proud Dragon that he considered the Wolf as a friend, he had been worried that the other slipped too far away from them to be able to return, but to his great relief that had been not the case. 

“You would have never agreed to take care of the child of anyone, except that it was her who asked you to do it. You take care of Clara and rise her as if she would be your own sparkling because she is her child.” after he finished he watched his friend who looked now at the ground. 

“You really know me well Snarl, it is true that in my option was Lori something very special and that is one of the main grounds why I promised her to protect and take care of her child, but it looks like that I’m not the only one anymore who gave her this promise and is trying to keep it.” Scourge said while grinning. 

“What do you mean?” Snarl asked confused. 

“You, Sensei and everyone who is living here on our wonderful planet is caring about her, they are teaching her and protecting her as if she would never have belonged elsewhere, they threat her as if she would be a part of this planet since the begining of her existence.” he said softly as he looked up at the blue sky, his friend following his gaze, fully understanding what Scourge meant. 

Since that day six years ago when her mother suddenly appeared on the planet and asked Scourge to take care of Clara... Since that day had everyone who was living on the Jungle Planet made it to their own duty to play with her, tell her stories, let her ride on them and to keep an eye on her. 

It was two years back now that one day one of the bots who was keeping an eye on the little girl come running to Scourge and told him to come quickly to the clearing by the great waterfall. He, Snarl and their Sensei were in the middle of a discoursion at the moment when the Cheeter-bot come and told him to come. When they reached the clearing they saw the four years old girl who was surrounded by a strange, pale blue light while she walked on the water while giggling. The two younger bots only stood there their methaclic mouths wide open while their Master looked at the child with interest. That was the same day he took Clara as his appearance. After a few days he told Scourge that it seems like as if the child possesses a strange power which could be related to the fact that in some way she absorbed some of the cyber Key’s Power when her mother was hit by accident by a beam on a mission before the pregnancy come out, but that was only partly the explanation, they all had still missed the missing parts of the puzzle, they do it till to this day. 

Sometimes Scourge wondered if Lori knew about her daughter's hidden powers and was this the true ground she brought her to him? No, she would probably have brought her to Overdrive’s planet, then the femme and she were really close, he often remembered her words directed against him about that he should not dare to attack her little sister. He found it strange that she choose him - the one who betrayed her trust -, to give her childe in his protection. A soft patting on his back, which his back sensors almost didn’t register brought him back from his thoughts and he turned one of his three heads around to look at the girl sitting on his back. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, her soft voice filled with worry. 

“I was only thinking.” he said and then begun to grin. “Hey Clara, would you like if we outrace the old metal dog here beside us?” he asked playfully.

“Yes!” the girl yelled giggling, she liked races. 

“Hey! Who do you call an old metal dog you overgrown tin can lizard!” Snarl snapped in offence at the comment. 

“You, and now Clara hold on tight.” he said and begun to run. 

“Hey, Scourge come immediately back here! I was not ready with you!” the Wolf yelled after them, then he also begun to run. 

To be continued…


	3. Mothers Day

Two more years passed over the Jungle Planet peacefully, Clara was now eight years old and everyone was sure that she would become a one day a beautiful woman who would most clearly make the hearts of many young men burn like plasma fire. Well... everyone hoped that only their hearts would burn and not also everything other then a certain Dragon-bot would probably have also a little word in that, but everyone still had time till they need to worry about their fearless leader acting like am _"overprotective dad"_ and getting into a _‘dare-to-touch-her-and-your-life-will-be-reduced-to-a-second’_ mode.

It was again the start of a peaceful day on the planet, the birds were singing happily, the sun was shining brightly and the white clouds created little shadows which passed over the soft, emerald green grass. The wind flew playfully through the crowns of the majestic looking trees under which a young girl was running, happily giggling to herself. 

Clara loved to hear the wind when it blew through the threes of the gigantic forest which covered most part of the green planet; it was for her as if the trees would sing every time the wind blew through their green leafs, she loved their sound. Today she wore a brown top and a green skirt, the girl was on her way to the clearing over the hills which were located two hours away from the palace in the southern direction. She knew that there grew many beautiful flowers. She was smiling happily even if she felt really sad one hour ago. 

_Flashback_

_It was again time for training with Backstop-sensei and today they practiced sword fighting. Even if Clara was very young she had an amazing ability to adapt new things rather quickly, kind of like the sparklings with whom she was playmates with. The girl was standing in the middle of the clearing, little hands gripping the hilt of a kendo sword while slicing with it through the air. Even if her technique was excellent for someone of her age and the number of classes she had so far regards this fighting style, Backstop still noticed that her mind was absent to a certain degree, but not because of the fact that she was a child._

_“Clara, this is enough for today.” he said in a warm voice._

_“Uhm…, but Sensei we usually train longer. Is something wrong?” she asked while holding the sword to the ground._

_“I know and everything is alright, but I can see that something is bothering you my child.” the elder robot said as he mentioned to the girl to sit down on the rock beside him. Clara nodded and sat down, her eyes looking at her bare feet and the green grass. “Well Clara?”_

_“Uhm…I was looking around in the big chest again which was sent to me from Earth by my grandparents and I found a calendar in it and there was a red mark around today’s date, it read ‘Mothers Day’, then I looked through a fev books to know what it means and it said that on this day everyone is celebrating their moms and they give them presents.” she said in a sad tone, holding back tears._

_Backstop understood how she felt. Even if Clara was never allowed or to put it better, never had the chance to meet her mother fully because of the war in which she sacrificed herself, it didn’t mean that she didn’t miss her and such a day which everyone spends with their mother would naturaly hurt her. He knew that she was happy here, but she still missed her parents. Then he suddenly had an idea which may be able to lift her spirits up a bit._

_“Clara, a mother or a parent is not only the person whom you belong to because of your genes.” he said and smiled as he saw her look confused at him. “The ones who made you are still your parents, but there is more to that. A parent is there for their child, protects them when they are in danger or are afraid, they give them shelter and love them. The term parent holds very much to it, not only biology.” he explained._

_“I think, I understand. Thank you sensei.” she said as she stood tiptoeing up on the rock and giving a peck on his check plate, then she jumped to the ground and begun running._

_End Flashback_

After a while she reached the place where she was heading, everywhere bloomed beautiful flowers in every sort of colours. Clara put a little hand to her chest while breathing heavily. She felt her heart hammer hard against her chest; she was a little bit exhausted from all that running from her Sensei till here. After she managed to catch her breath a smile appeared on her face. 

Clara took a deep breath, the sweet scent of flowers filling her nostrils. The girl then kneeled down on the ground and begun to pick up the prettiest flowers. Clara was so deep in her work that she failed to pay attention to the raising feeling of being watched. 

In one of the gigantic trees which were surrounding the clearing sat a dark shadow, hidden by leafs from sight. The figure watched the girl's every movement with confusion, mostly after she stood up holding to flower necklaces in her hands while she run away giggling. The shadow watched her leave and then it disappeared in a portal.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**In the palace…**   
_

Both Scourge and Snarl were pacing around worried in the gigantic throne room. They went out to pick Clara up from her training, only to be told by their Sensei that the girl left two hours ago! Both were worried now thanks to that and if they wouldn’t have to hold up their reputation they would have both broken out in panic by the news. 

“Where could she be?” Snarl asked his friend.

“I don’t know, but if anything happened to her I will…” he stopped suddenly as his audio sensors picked up the sound of little footsteps nearing them. 

Both male bots turned around to look at Clara who in the meantime changed her clothes and was now wearing a nice sky blue dress, hands behind her back. 

“Clara, where were you?” the Dragon asked the child who smiled up at him and mentioned to Scourge to come a bit nearer. 

The Dragon went nearer to her and kneeled down in front of the child who suddenly put a flower chain around his neck, using her powers to let the flowers grow so that they would fit around the robot’s neck, with that she gave him a peck on the check and hugged him. Snarl watched the scene interested and with the same confusion as his friend. 

“Happy Mothers Day, Scourge!” Clara said delighted and both bots coolingliquiddropped with Scourge also blushing while Snarl suddenly bust out laughing and rolled on the ground. This was too priceless, but then he felt something being put around his neck and he opened his video sensors to notice Clara standing beside him smiling. “Happy Mothers Day to you to Snarl!” she said and gave him also a kiss and a hug. 

Now was it Snarl’s turn to blush and Scourge’s to bust out laughing. After a while all three of them begun laughing happily, neither of them noticing the shadow which was watching them… 

To be continued…


	4. Friend or foe

It was eight in the morning on the Jungle Planet and while most of the planet’s population was recharging in the palace meanwhile was pure chaos on the regain. 

“Snarl, did you see my dress which I got from grandma?” asked the soft voice from the now twelve years old Clara as she was packing her things for the week she would spend by her grandparents for the first time since her mother brought here to her new home. She was really excited about seeing the planet where her parents were born and grew up, got married and had her. 

“Here it is Clara.” Scrouge said smiling as he held a dress out to the girl which looked remarkably like the one her mother always wore. 

“Thanks Scrouge and don’t worry I will take good care of myself and call you every day, I promise.” She said smiling as she hugged the bot affectionately. 

“I know Clara.” He said while trying not to sound worried for the girl he took care of since twelve years, but he understood that her grandparents had a right to see their last connection to their dead daughter. 

After everything was packed went both Snarl and Clara into the space ship which would take them down to Earth, they decided against using the prortal because so Clara would have the chance to see some of the galaxy, not only learn about it. Clara waved one last time till the doors closed, Scrouge couldn’t leave the planet for so long and so he asked Snarl to accompany the girl.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

The trip to Earth was in Clara’s option one of the most amazing things she had ever seen, she was really stunned to see how beautifully green their planet was, green was always one of her most favorite colours. She watched the stars sparkling around them and even pointed out some of the constellations which Sensei showed her, she looked at all the planets out there in the galaxy and wondered how many of them knew about the life on the other planets, how often her parents traveled around in the galaxy, on how many planets they have been while teenagers and then adults? She wondered if her powers would let her fly out there and not be harmed by the cold or be bothered from the lack of oxygen. She had already found out that she could at least for two hours be under water, she learned this when she was nine and fell accidentally into the lake and noticed stunned that she was not drowning tough it took some long minutes of convincing her guardians that she was fine, when she was eleven she found out that her ‘gift’, as her Sensei called it, could allow her to fly. She really loved playing with the wind.

Clara was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by Snarl’s voice who in the meantime took his beast-modus form, telling her that they have arrived to Earth. Looking out Clara could see the blue planet nearing them. After they landed and the doors opened Clara walked outside smiling, Snarl as a wolf walking closely behind her. 

“Wow, Earth is much different then Jungle Planet.” She said as she looked around, she was used to endless rain forests, lush and gigantic trees, soft green grass which tickled her skin when she was laying in it, colorful flowers growing in the clearings and meadows, the songs of the birds, the sound of the waterfall, but here she saw a desert given to where they landed, bare from most of the colour she was used to. 

“Clara, is that you?” called suddenly a surprised female voice and the young girl was already swept in the arms of her crying grandmother. “It is so wonderful to see you my little darling.” She cried while nuzzling the child’s dark hair. 

“Hello grandma.” Clara said as she hugged her back. 

“It is good that you are finally here.” Her grandfather said, Clara then finaly pulled away from her grandmother and walked up smiling to the wolf bot. 

“Grandma, grandpa this is Snarl.” She said smiling and her grandparents nodded. 

“Thank you, you were one of those who raised our granddaughter.” She heard her grandfather say gratefully while her grandmother hugged the now blushing wolf. 

“It was a honor for us.” He said finally. 

“Come now, we should be going seeing how others are also waiting.” Her grandfather said smiling. 

Sometime later they reached a forest and Clara started to feel much better after seeing all those trees surrounding them, she could not help it growing up surrounded by almost endless forests makes one kind of attached to that familiar landscape. The car stopped by a gigantic mountain where suddenly a hidden door opened and a gigantic bot stepped out from whom Clara assumed must be Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots here on Earth, she had heard of him during her lessons. 

“Hello Clara.” He greeted the little girl as he kneeled down in front of her, one immense servo held out to her. 

“Yes.” She said after fighting down her shock, - not due to his size and all of tha, but due to the fact that she was used to animal forms and not wehicles -, and put her little hand of one of the large fingers, they shook hands, well as much as once can manage that in their situation. 

After that she was lead inside to a rather big welcome party where she met the funny mini-cons, her mother’s other “older-sibling” a rather nice fame named Override, Hot Shot who in her option was also rather funny, Jetfire, Landmine, who reminded her somewhat on her Sensei, Red Alert and many other friends of her parents. She had lots of fun together with everyone and after that staid Snarl by the Autobots, then he was too big to go with her to her grandparents where she spent the night sleeping peacefully in her mother’s old room.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

On the next morning she sat down by the breakfast table after helping her grandmother making breakfast.

“Clara, you are our guest here, you don’t need to help out.” Her grandmother said smiling softly, she felt wonderful to finaly be able to see her granddaughter, but she understood that her daughter wanted to place her somewhere where she would be safe from the enemy. 

“But I like to help, on Jungle Planet I do that also, Scrouge always manages to sleep in and while Snarl gets him up I start breakfast and after that they help me by cleaning.” She told her grandmother happily while placing three plates on the small, round table. 

“And what else are you doing on the Jungle Planet?” her grandmother asked curiously. She had already noted after seeing her granddaughter the first time since twelve years that her daughter made a wise choice by choosing the Dragon-bot she often talked about as guardian for her child, she would have liked to thank him, Clara was healthy, energic like every girl her age should be, she was also kind, respecful, helpful, intelligent and most of all happy so she could find no faults in her upbringing. 

“I help out in the castle, play in the forest or by the lake, sometimes alone and sometimes with others, learn many things about the planet and the galaxy, read, draw, train with Sensei so that even if I’m safe on the planet I could protect myself is something should still come up, Scrouge always tells me that there is nothing wrong in it if a young lady can protect themselves.” Her grandmother nodded at this in agreement, she felt also more better after Lori learned self-defense, you never know when you need to protect yourself. “Everyone is really nice to me and always tell me stories.” Clara explained smiling when her grandfather stepped in the kitchen. “Morning grandpa, breakfast is ready in a minute.” 

“Ah, morning darling.” Her grandmother greeted her husband who gave her a peck on the check. 

“Morning you two.” He greeted them.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Clara’s week on Earth was full of excitement and fun in the first three days till on the fourth day when Clara walked alone in a valley, exploring. She was walking around calmly while looking around in interest, but the strange feeling of being watched did not leave her since she had left her grandparents's house, but she didn’t see anyone or a aplace where they could hide for that matter, the landcape gave not many options for that. As she continued her way suddenly a strange sound hit her ears, like some type of rumbling and breaking, turning around sharply she noticed to her horror that the upper stones must have loosened and were now rolling with a great speed in her direction. Raising her arms to form a shield she suddenly saw a great shadow appear in front of her and the rocks broke into many pieces, crushed by the new arrival.

“I could have done that alone.” She said while looking at the stranger. 

“Is that the way to thank someone who just saved you?” asked a male voice, clearly sounding annoyed. 

“Yes, because I didn’t need help.” She said while raising her arms and creating the blue shield. 

“Nice, but it doesn’t look too strong.” He said while slashing at it playfully, only to be knocked from the shield into the opposite stony wall of the valley, a fev little rocks falling on him. “On the other hand... that thing is damned strong.” He groaned while rubbing his head, at least he could not feel any dents or that would be a pain to repair. 

Clara grinned and used the time to look over at her ‘savior’, she was stunned to see that he was also a Dragon-bot like Scrouge, in his beast-modus was that really not that hard to tell, but he was shorter then the other and from the voice she guessed somewhat younger also, his eye sensors were a crimson colour, a bit deeper then that of her beloved guardian, his main paint colour was also not orange, but a dark shade of blue and the parts which were in her guardian’s case violet were black. The combination with the only two heads seemed to be rather fitting.

“Really funny.” The dragon growled as he shakily got up. 

“I told you that I would have been perfectly fine with my shield against those rocks.” She said, arms on her hips. “But thanks for meaning it good, I’m Clara.” She said suddenly, her arms resting again on her sides. 

“Your welcome.” He answered sighing, this was definitely not how it should have gone, he soo hated getting humiliated, mostly thanks to his own idiotic, really smooth. “My name is Shadow.” He said finally while making a little bov in front of her. 

“You are not from Jungle Planet and also not from Earth because then I would know you.” Clara said, she knew everyone on her home planet and all of the Mechs who live on Earth had been on the party. 

“Yes, I come from another planet farther away from this one.” He answered casually, in a way was this even the truth. 

“Ah, are you on some sort of a holyday here?” she asked him.

“Yes, I’m traveling around between the planets.” Shadow replied. 

“Oh, for me it is the first time here on Earth since a long time, my mom brought me to Jungle Planet when I was a baby as a war broke out and I grew up there.” She explained. 

“Ah I see.” He answered as his sensors suddenly alerted him and he jumped away, just in time before Snarl’s claws slashed the spot he stood a fev seconds ago. The great wolf growled as he stood protectively in front of the girl. 

“Snarl, what do you think you are doing?” Clara asked the wolf. “He didn’t do anything wrong and actually protected me, even if I didn’t need help.” She told the wolf who even if confused at the scene to see the girl with an unknown bot and somewhat amused as Clara acted perfectly like Lori would in such a situation. 

“Well then thank you.” Snarl said, his sight-sensors never leaving the stranger, all the fights and wars he needed to live through made him hard trusting. “My name is Snarl.” He said firmly. 

“Shadow.” the younger answered, slightly unnerved by the way his plan was continuing to escalate from the trail it should have gone on. He needed to do a serious re-planning. 

“Ah, would you two stop with this glaring match?” Clara asked the two male bots annoyed as she stepped between the two, hands on her hips while she shook her head in mock sorrow making the two bots first look down at her confused then back at each other. ”So is it better.” she said before turning into the direction she had previously been heading to “and now, if you would excuse me I want to explore further." And with that she marched away, leaving both Snarl and Shadow to stare dumbfoulted after her disappearing figure. 

“Erm…is she usually like that?” Shadow asked as he turned back to Snarl who sighed in defeat. 

“She comes after her mother and her guardian is not helping with her attitude…” Snarl said as he was still staring after Clara, then he turned back to Shadow. “Leave her alone, do you understand.” He growled before leaving, he didn’t trust this new bot, something was not right with him. 

Shadow watched the other leave, grinning. 

“Really, as if you would have a say in who she can see and who not if she wants to.” He said chuckling and waited till Snarl was out of sensor reach, then made his way in the direction Clara went. 

He reached her after ten minutes of running around in the valley which turned out to be similar to a damned maze, but there was no room to open his wings to fly and beside that he could miss the girl even so which meant it would be useless to do, it had also made his search harder that the rocks must be containing iron for his sensors had trounble mapping the place to find her signature. 

“What do you want now?” Clara asked the bot as he neared her. 

“Well, as you know I’m traveling around and I have only arrived here only two days ago and had no real time looking around everywhere.” Shadow said grinning and Clara sighed in frustration. 

“Come then…” she said finally and started walking again, Shadow sighed, but went after her he really needed a new plan. 

To be continued…


End file.
